


Get A Little High

by Aangel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Thirsty Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Magnus and Alec enjoy a date at the Hunter's Moon. The tension between them ends in a scenario outside the bar which leads to a night of sensual pleasure.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Get A Little High

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated New Year to all. 
> 
> I wanted to try something a bit different than what I normally write. I think this turned out okay.

The Hunter’s Moon bar was quiet for a Friday night. Too quiet indeed.

  
  
  


Maia the bartender who was a werewolf and a member of Luke’s pack seemed quite happy with her job despite being surrounded by occasional Downworlders, then bam along came a certain redhead and her fellow shadowhunters .

  
  
  


“ Can I get a whiskey? ” A voice put Maia out of her daze.

  
  
  
  


She knew the voice and turned to see Jace Wayland sitting in front of her.

  
  
  
  


“ Just because you’re shadowhunter royalty doesn’t mean you get life handed to you on a platter. ” She responded quite calmly but with a bite to her voice.

  
  
  
  


“ I’ll drink to that my dear. ”

  
  
  
  


All of a sudden Magnus appeared with Alec at his side who is happy to be with his husband.

  
  
  
  


“ Magnus, I assume you’ll want your usual martini and a beer for Alec?” Maia smiled with confidence when she saw her best customer.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Right you are Maia.” Magnus smiled and was about to hand her a one hundred dollar bill in payment for the drinks when she offered the drinks for free and Magnus couldn’t say no.

  
  
  
  
  


Jace who was in disbelief that Maia handed free drinks to the High Warlock of Brooklyn and his parabatai was so unfair!

  
  
  
  
  


“ Come on! Just because he’s the High Warlock, he gets free drinks and I don’t?! Look at how awesome and heroic I am. ”

  
  
  
  
  


Alec, who couldn’t hold back a smile, snickered at his brother’s claim and said, “ I wouldn’t exactly call you heroic. I mean you did hook up with Maia because you thought Clary was your sister. How un shadowhunter of you.”

  
  
  
  
  


Jace with his mouth open said whining, “ Please do not bring that up Alec! ” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“It is quite true about you and Maia hooking up. Considering you claim to be the bravest yet sometimes you meddle in other people’s business like mine and Alexander’s. For example, you are the worst roommate I ever had with a capital W. Second you went around sleeping with that book club of yours and lastly you claim that you are a fantastic lover which in reality you lack skills in the bedroom and one more thing I ‘kissed’ your ancestor Will Herondale.”

Magnus walked away with a satisfied grin on his face and headed towards the pool table where Alec was waiting when he heard Jace yelled in disgust, “You kissed my ancestor?!!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“ Did you really kiss Jace’s ancestor? ” Alec made eye contact with Magnus while he shot first with the pool stick.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“ I didn’t actually kiss Will. It was an illusion to get Camille off my back after she cheated on me for the final time. ” Magnus said with a look that was mixed with satisfaction but also not impressed at the thought of his previous lover.

  
  
  
  


It was Magnus’ turn to score and he earned a point in the game so far. But he was just getting warmed up.

  
  
  
  
  


After seven rounds, it seemed Alec was just about to lose against his husband until he made a clear six ball corner pack and scored higher.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Magnus couldn’t believe that he lost a game of pool against Alec but it was a fair game after all and he respected that.

  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t until Alec looked up and he saw that Magnus had left the bar, he followed him into the back alley behind the building. 

  
  
  
  
  


He saw his husband leaning against the cold wall with a predatory gaze, Alec clearly knew that Magnus cat’ eyes held an aura of sensuality and he was turned on.

  
  
  
  
  


Alec stood in front of the warlock and his hands were placed on either side of him, caging him.

  
  
  
  


“ it seems my mark still affects you Alexander. ”

  
  
  
  


Alec let his lips brushed Magnus’ ear lightly while whispering in the low raspy _voice_ that Magnus loved. “ It seems I’m not the only one with a kink. You have a thing for my deflect rune. ”

  
  
  
  


Magnus answered back with a soft moan and whispered, “ That neck rune is simply decadent for me not to take a bite. ”

  
  
  


“ Why not try? ”

  
  
  


Magnus hummed in agreement 

  
  
  


The warlock slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against the heated skin of Alec’s neck lightly tracing his deflect rune with his tongue. 

  
  
  
  


Alec let out a low whine, his calloused hands firmly grasping at his husband’s waist pressing Magnus harder against the wall. 

  
  
  
  
  


Magnus devilishly sank his teeth moaning softly at the way Alec was succumbing to his desire. He effortlessly pulled away examining his mark left on his shadowhunter.

  
  
  
  
  


“ Now, everyone will know you’re mine. ”

  
  
  


“ How about I returned the favor? “

  
  
  


Alec slowly leaned in and inhaled the intoxicating aroma of sandalwood on his husband’s skin. He nipped lightly barely making contact before gently sinking his teeth causing Magnus to moan a bit louder which made the hazel-eyed archer’s arousal grow.

  
  
  
  


“ When they seek that mark on you, they’ll know that you’re taken. “

  
  
  
  


“ What do you say we go home and I can show you how much you rock my world. “

  
  
  


“ Is that a challenge? “ Alec’s left eyebrow lifted at the sentence Magnus spelled out and he really tried not to let his husband’s teasing get to him but ..he could not deny what it does to him.

  
  
  


“ There’s no way of finding out what deliciousness is underneath without giving it a little taste. “ 

  
  
  


Magnus’s hand slowly traveled downward passing his waist, grazing his nails ever so delicately on his angel’s mouth watering abs muscles to the one place he knew made Alec lose control.

  
  
  


He gently grabbed his husband’s hard on, seeing Alec’s stunning hazel irises darkened and the warlock’s grip tightened a bit more. 

  
  
  


“ Magnus..please..” replied Alec in a husky voice.

  
  
  


The warlock snapped his fingers and conjured a Portal that transferred them from the back alley of Hunter’s Moon to their bedroom.

  
  
  


It took one single gaze to let Alec know that whatever Magnus had planned, he was going to enjoy it.

  
  
  


“ On your knees love… you are a work of art Alexander. “

  
  
  
  


Alec did what he was told and removed all of his clothing, baring his entire body to his husband. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus magically magiced his clothing away until no barrier was left. He placed his hands on his hunter’s shoulders, feeling the strong muscles and adorning the runes. The warlock traced them along Alec’s chest, caressing the soft curls of hair which made the shadowhunter shudder.

  
  
  
  


The tall one moved backwards until his knees hit the bed sheets while his husband laid on top straddling him. The sensation of warm bare skin sent tingles down Alec’s spine at the sight of Magnus’s cat eyes staring into his and god he wanted more.

  
  
  


He lifted his head from the pillow and was about to place a kiss before he felt a finger upon his lips stopping him. 

  
  
  


“ No one has captured my heart like you did. For that I am grateful that you are mine and always will be until the end. “

  
  
  


A sliver of light shone in Alec’s eyes at the declaration and by the angel he swore his heart had stopped beating.

  
  
  


“ I was afraid to open myself up to anyone. The day we met I felt as if fate wanted us to be together and I am happy that it did. “ 

  
  
  


Their lips met in a slow pleasant greeting that slowly grew into a soft bright flame, hands touched places that brought enlightenment. The movements flowed delicately as if it were a sacred dance between lovers. The euphoria upon release was as if both of their souls were reunited, unifying it. 

  
  


Mere moments passed.

  
  
  
  


Strands of soft moonlight cut through the curtains and shone upon the two lovers. The titanium rings that adorned each hand illuminated the hidden message engraved.

  
  


_Aku cinta kamu_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing stories keep me happy and stay safe.


End file.
